cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adam Baldwin
Adam Baldwin (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Cohen and Tate ''(1989)'' ''[Tate]: Crushed to death when some mining machinery falls on him, after he's shot repeatedly by Roy Scheider. *''Next of Kin (1989) [''Joey Rossellini]: Shot to death by Andreas Katsulas in a graveyard. *''Deadbolt (1992) ''[Alec Danz] Falls to his death when Justine Bateman knocks him through a skylight. *''Wyatt Earp'' (1994) [Tom McLaury]: Shot in the chest by Dennis Quaid during the Gunfight at the OK Corral. *''Digital Man'' (1995) '[''Captain West]: Shot by Ed Lauter. *Smoke Jumpers ''(1998) '[Don Mackey] Killed by a forest fire while he's attempting to put out the fire. *''The Keyman: Finding Redemption'' (2002): '[''Chris Myers/Keyman] Dies when a fiery beam falls on him. We only see the beam fall on him and later learn of his death when Ellen Locy visits his grave. *Monster Makers ''(2003)': [Jay Forrest/Jason] Playing a dual role, Forrest is 'erased' from existance after he whiteouts his description in the script ("Jason" survives the film) (This doesn't really count as a death but I'm putting it down just in case) *''Evil Eyes ''(2004): [Jeff Stenn] Commits suicide by lighting himself on fire (off-screen). We only see him dousing himself with gasoline and lightning a match before the screen cuts to black. *''The Thirst ''(2006): '[''Lenny] Died and turned into a vampire (off-screen) before the film begins. He either bleeds to death when Matt Keeslar slits his throat or is incinerated by the sun. *Sands of Oblivion '('''2007')' '[Jesse Carter]: Smothered/crushed to death by a giant wave of sand that the demon had set in motion. *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) [Superman / Superman Clone] (voice): Playing a dual role as a superhero and his clone, "Superman Clone" is exposed to a lethal dosage of kryptonite vapor during a fight with the superhero; he dies after speaking to the superhero. ("Superman" survives the film.) *''Insight (2011) '[Dr. Graham Barrett] Shot in the chest by Natalie Zea, to the horror of Sean Patrick Flannery. His fate is not shown on screen but it's heavily implied he died. TV Deaths *The X-Files: The Truth '(2002)' '[''Knowle Rohrer]: Killed when he's pulled into some magnetite rocks during a confrontation with Annabeth Gish and Robert Patrick. *''Angel: Not Fade Away ''(2004)'' ''[Marcus Hamilton] Neck snapped by David Boreanaz after a long fight between the two. *''Day Break: What If They Find Him? (2006) [''Chad Shelten]: Shot to death by Meta Golding; his death is repeated when the time-loop cycle reoccurs, but is prevented in the next cycle when Taye Diggs sends Victoria Pratt to meet with Adam. *''Day Break: What If He Walks Away? (2007) [''Chad Shelten]: Shot to death (off-screen), along with Moon Bloodgood, by Jonathan Banks in a hotel room; we learn of their deaths afterwards when Ian Anthony Dale and Mitch Pileggi show the crime-scene photos to Taye Diggs. *''Day Break: What If She's the Key? ''(2007) [Chad Shelten] Shot to death (off-screen), along with Moon Bloodgood, by Jonathan Banks in a hotel room; when the time-loop cycle reoccurs; their deaths are prevented by Taye Diggs in the next cycle. *''Transformers Prime: Crossfire (2012; animated) ''[Breakdown]:'' Sliced to pieces (off-screen) by Gina Torres. We only hear him scream and see the carnage after. Video Game Deaths *Kill.Switch'' (2003 [Archer]: Shot in the chest by Marcus McCollum at the end of shootout. Notable Connections Mr. Ami Julius No relation to Alec, Daniel, Stephen or William Baldwin Baldwin, Adam